That is Wack
by AppleJuice
Summary: This is wack!! Disclaimer: I only own the plot! I did originaly called it The Wrath of God, but I decided to change it!


Harry Potter and the Wrath of God  
  
A/N: This is kind of a funny haha making fun of the Harry Potter Mania and what it has turned into. They characters are not mine and some of the ideas in the story belongs to some movie, but other than that, its mine!! Don't Touch!!  
  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were walking through a muggle town for a field trip with their fellow Fifth years of Hogwarts. Professor Binns decided to take all of the fifth years to this town because it was a site of some kind of goblin rebellion that they heard in class about. Everyone was looking around the town. It was actually very strange looking. It was similar to a old town in the 1700s. Small, wooden house and all of the people were Amish and all wore black, white, and brown clothes. There were horse carriages all over the place. Some children were skipping down the road with leathery book bags and obviously came home from school. They had books in their hands which Harry made out his name as the title of the books.  
  
"Oh brother. Hey guys look. I'm even famous in these little rinky-dink towns." He commented on.  
  
"How can you be famous in a Muggle town?" Ron asked with some curiosity.  
  
"How should I know!"  
  
"Your famous almost everywhere. There are books in 18 different continents and 32 different languages all about you." Hermione informed them. (A/N: I don't know if that is the right numbers, but I didn't feel like researching it.)  
  
The mother of the children hurried to greet them, but froze when they saw the books that the children were reading.  
  
"How many time do I have to tell you Thomas that you are not to read Harry Potter books." The mother yelled angrily at her child.  
  
"But mother."  
  
"No! You know that Harry Potter books promotes the practice of witchcraft and the worship of the Devil!"  
  
"It does not!" Harry said out raged in the conversation he had overheard.  
  
"Excuse me young man?"  
  
"I said Harry Potter doesn't promoted the worship of the Devil."  
  
"How can you say that when it is so obvious when one reads these books?"  
  
"Because I'm Harry Potter!" he yelled out loud so everyone in the small town heard him.  
  
"Harry you idiot!" Dean and Semeus exclaimed.  
  
"Witchcraft! Witchcraft! Burn in Hell! After them!" many of the townspeople yelled.  
  
"Uh Oh"  
  
"RUN!!!!!!!"  
  
Scared, the students ran to save their lives. They all started to run up trees for some odd reason. Thinking they were safe they breathed a sigh of relieve. They started to make fun of the furious Muggles but stopped at once when one of the men came up with a torch and lit the trees on fire.  
  
"Oh great! We can't even use any magic because we're off school grounds. Nice going Potter! Because you're so hubristic, we're all going to burn to death!" Draco said. (A/N: Hubris means to be too proud in Greek or something like that.)  
  
"Shut it Malfoy!" All of the Gryfindors screamed at him, but still weren't very happy with Harry all the same.  
  
"We need a miracle to save our lives!" Pansy was now screaming her head off.  
  
All of a sudden, the clouds started to rain putting out the flames surrounding the students and making all of the Muggles retreat into their homes. They all climbed down the trees and all decided that they all better go back to school. All of them were frustrated at Harry, especially all the Slytherians but none the less happy to escape the angry mob. All of them were wondering about how weird it was that there was a miracle.  
  
"Well, that was a close one." Ron commented.  
  
"A little to close for my comfort!" Hermione shrieked, still shooking up about what just happened.  
  
"You're telling me!" Harry let out.  
  
They all were on their way back to school. They passed though a another town for a rest stop. Most of them were looking at everything in awe. Many were staring at magazines and wondered why the pictures didn't move, and yet others were staring at street lights wondering how there worked without magic. Ron himself was looking at a payphone. He knew somewhat how to use it so he tried to call his father with it but it didn't work.  
  
"If you would like to make a phone call, please deposit fifty cents." said the operator  
  
"Deposit what?" Ron was starting to get angry at the phone.  
  
"Ron, it means muggle money which we don't have so leave the phone alone." Hermione stated.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking around the town for a place to stop by. They rounded a corner and saw a book store.  
  
"Oh, lets look at what kind of books they have." Hermione said.  
  
"Don't you have enough books already?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.  
  
"No."  
  
The boys sighed as Hermione dragged them in. The store was over crowed with many children and even some adult. All buying the same book which Hermione picked up and read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
"Oh great, another book all about me and my picture of me on the cover. Wonderful" Harry said with an annoyed sound in his voice.  
  
"Look! Its Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Wastson, and Rupert Grint!" screamed a kid around their own age.  
  
All of a sudden The Trio was surrounded by all the fans asking for autographs.  
  
"What the heck? Who are those people?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
" I don't know! Lets run for it!" Harry said to Hermione and Ron.  
  
They ran as fast as they could out of the book store, but all the people couldn't let them go that easily. The next thing they knew, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were once again running for their lives from another mob. They passed another store where Draco and some other Slytherians were. He walked out seeing The Trio run pass him.  
  
"Hey Potter, what are you running from? Your shadow?" He chuckled.  
  
The mob stopped looking very closely at him.  
  
"TOM FELTON!" screamed the same kid who screamed at the book store.  
  
"Umm." Draco said and decided to follow suit and join with Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood.  
  
Meanwhile Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped when they realized that the mob wasn't after them anymore.  
  
"What the heck was that all about?" Harry asked with a lot of confusion.  
  
"They think were actors in the Harry Potter Movie." Hermione commented.  
  
"What is a movie?" Ron asked.  
  
"They made a movie about me too. Where will it end!" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, not soon enough, they also have merch."  
  
Hermione was about to finish the sentence but all three heard a rumbling and soon say the mob again, this time with Draco in the lead looking as if a heard of dragons were chasing him. With that they started running for lives once again.  
  
"What the f*** is this all this Potter?" Draco with his dirty mouth asked Harry.  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
They all ran around. Harry had an idea. He took off his rob and glasses. He stood out from where they were. The mob came up to the crossing wondering which way they all went.  
  
"Did you the actors form the Harry Potter Movie?" the same kid from the book store asked Harry not suspecting that he was truly who he was.  
  
"They all went that way." He told her, pointed in the opposite way.  
  
"Thanks a lot. Hey. you look familiar." She said to Harry.  
  
"I don't know why."  
  
"Umm. okay thanks again."  
  
"No problem"  
  
The mob went on hoping to get autographs or anything they could from the actors. Harry returned to the others and started to put his things back on.  
  
"Why the heck where all those people chasing us like there were all psycho paths?" Draco asked, and he was expecting some answers.  
  
Hermione shot into explanation about how Harry is famous with all the books, the movie and all the merchandise that they had on the market.  
  
"All those people are stupid to think that Potter is 'a star'" Draco mummered.  
  
"Shove it Malfoy." Harry and Ron said together  
  
"Make me!"  
  
With that, they were in a fist fight and giving each other black eyes, broken noses, and bloody lips. Hermione was watching the fight cheering on Ron and Harry (not Draco because she hates his guts) when she noticed Dumbledore walked up to them.  
  
"Hello boys."  
  
"Who the hellllloh Professor Dumbledore. Good afternoon." All three said trying to cover up the fact that there were killing each other.  
  
"Ready to return to school."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Very well then."  
  
He made Harry, Ron, and Draco apologized to each other. He then transported all the students back to school were they all returned to their common rooms. Before The Trio and Draco went their separate ways they talked to each other again.  
  
"So Draco, do you want to friends?" Harry asked Draco for some odd reason.  
  
"What? Got hit in the head Potty? HELL NOOO!" Draco said and headed towards his common room.  
  
Harry walked back to the Gryfindor common room with Hermione and Ron. He couldn't stop thinking of the craziest day of his whole life. He was pretty sure that it wasn't the work of Voldie, but then who could it have been..  
  
His wrath ended as he chuckled looking down at Harry Potter . 


End file.
